Regret
by Vaa
Summary: No summary Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk friendship


Kehidupan manusia itu tidak bisa diperkirakan dengan tepat. Kadang merasa bahagia tapi dalam sekejap akan berubah menjadi kesedihan. Penuh dengan rasa takut, keegoisan, kesepian , dan penyesalan.

Dan saat penyesalan itu datang, hati akan terisi akan kecemasan tentang masa depan.

* * *

~~~000~~~

Kyuhyun

**Regret**

* * *

November telah tiba, menyebar hawa dingin dan lembab di sepenjuru tempat. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, dan Kyuhyun masih duduk statis di depan kaca jendela. Menatap kosong ke arah luar.

Yesung mendesah. Sesekali ia memijit pelipisnya. Setiap kali ia melihat Kyuhyun, maka sebanyak itu pula ia merasakan sesak di dadanya. Bukan hanya Yesung, tapi seisi rumah akan merasakan hal yang sama.

Yesung menghela. Ia mencoba mendekat . Ketika Yesung melangkah, ia terhenti.

Kyuhyun menangis. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menangis.

Mata Yesung memerah, dan air matanya akhirnya tumpah kala melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun saat itu―begitu menyakitkan.

Yesung menarik dan mendekap tubuh yang bergetar . Mereka menangis. Menangis dalam diam, dan cukup untuk mengguyuri tubuh mereka oleh tiap tetesan air mata.

'Sesakit inikah kau merasakannya? Seberat inikah kau menerimanya, Kyuhyun? Jangan seperti ini. Cukup dia. Jangan mengikutinya. Kami menyayangimu, Kyuhyun. Bisakah kau bertahan untuk sebentar saja. Dia akan kembali. Percayalah'

.

.

"_Kyu. . ." _

_Kyuhyun tidak menjawab maupun menoleh. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindar dari orang itu._

"_Kyu... please... ada apa denganmu?" Tanya orang itu lagi._

_Kyuhyun menggeram sambil menutup matanya. Sejujurnya ia tidak tahan untuk mengacuhkan orang itu, tapi apa daya, ia terlalu kesal dengan sikapnya. _

"_Aku tahu kau marah. Tapi haruskah seperti ini?" Tanyanya lagi  
_

_Kyuhyun akhirnya berbalik dan menatap orang itu. "Hyung, sebenarnya aku ini... kau anggap apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati._

_Orang yang dihadapannya diam. Ekspresinya terlihat bingung._

"_Hyung... apa salah..? apa salah, jika aku ingin tahu masalahmu, Hyung? Apa aku salah, jika aku ingin menjadi salah satu orang yang bisa membuatmu lebih tenang? Apa aku tidak cukup untuk kau percayai hyung?"_

"_Kyu..please..."_

"_Aku hanya ingin meminta penjelasan darimu, Hyung? Cuma itu" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit berteriak, seakan orang yang ada dihadapannya sedang berada jauh darinya._

"_Kyu.. maaf...bukan begitu,,,"_

"_memang begitu... ... aku tahu jawabannya... hyung tidak percaya padaku..tidak akan pernah. . ." selesai membentak hyungnya, Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang terpaku dalam diam. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah, menahan amarah sekaligus tangis. _

_Sehari setelah kejadian itu, Eunhyuk menelponnya dan meminta maaf. Eunhyuk berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya kepada Kyuhyun.  
_

_Sore itu, Kyuhyun bersiap-siap ingin pergi menemui Eunhyuk. Ia terus tersenyum dan menatap layar ponselnya._

'_**Maafkan aku. Dan terima kasih. Aku sedih, sekaligus senang. Melihat reaksimu yang seperti itu membuatku merasa senang, aku pikir itu menandakan kau sayang padaku, bukan? Tapi aku sedih, karena itu sama saja aku telah gagal menjadi hyungmu. Kita memang tidak punya kesamaan darah, fisik apalagi sifat. Kau **__**―**__**kyuhyun, adikku. Aku adalah hyungmu. Hyungmu yang senantiasa ingin menjagamu. Aku hyungmu, yang hanya tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir lebih banyak tentangku. Aku, hyungmu yang akan selalu menyayangimu. Sekali lagi, maafkan hyungmu yang pabbo ini, Kyu ^^~.**_

_**Ps. Jangan telat untuk menemui ku'**_

_Kyuhyun tertawa membaca pesannya. Yah, setidaknya itu adalah bentuk kasih sayang eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun bukan? Kyuhyun menyesal, menyesal atas perlakuannya pada Eunhyuk selama ini._

_Tidak sampai 15 menit berjalan, Kyuhyun mendapat telpon dari Leeteuk-hyungnya. Ia mengangkat telpon itu. Kata demi kata yang terucap dari suara serak Leeteuk berhasil membuat seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun terasa beku. _

_semuanya terasa gelap  
_

_dan  
_

_Air mata itupun tumpah_

"_I...ini... bohongkan? Eunyuk hyung. . . . ."_

.

.

Sungmin masuk dengan perasaan berat di hatinya, dengan pelan ia meletakkan makanan dan minuman di meja tepat sebelah tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Sungmin duduk dan mengusap rambut Kyuhyun.

"Makan?" Tanya Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun diam.

"Makanlah. Nanti kau sakit" Sungin menghela ketika tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun "Kau tidak seharusnya seperti ini terus,Kyu. Hyukjae akan sedih melihatnya" kata Sungmin. Mendengar nama Hyukjae, Kyuhyun menoleh. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tanpa ekspresi.

"Kyu, Hyukjae jadi seperti ini bukan salahmu. Bukan salah siapa-siapa disini. Ku mohon jangan siksa dirimu seperti ini. " Kata Sungmin lirih. Kyuhyun kembali menatap ke arah depan.

Eunhyuk mengalami kecelakaan tepat saat ingin bertemu Kyuhyun waktu itu. Kyuhyun yang terlihat paling terpukul saat itu. Ia berteriak dan terus menangis melihat keadaan Eunhyuk. Tak jarang ia mengatakan dialah penyebab terjadinya kecelakaan itu. Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

"Aku ingin kesana" kata Kyuhyun lirih tanpa menoleh.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Ia menarik pundak Kyuhyun dan meletakkan kepalanya di kepala Kyuhyun. Sungmin menutup matanya dan ia menangis. "Ne, besok kita kesana . Bersabarlah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tuhan pasti mendengar doa kita. Pasti" bisik Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan, sesekali ia menatap Kyuhyun yang ada disampingnya. Kyuhyun terlihat pucat, bahkan warna dinding rumah sakit itu tak kalah putih dengan kulit Kyuhyun saat ini. Lihat lingkar mata Kyuhyun, sudah berapa lama ia tidak tidur. Saat ini bukan hanya kondisi Eunhyuk saja yang harus diperhatikan, sepertinya kondisi Kyuhyun juga harus diperhatikan.

Mereka sampai "Kyu..." panggil Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Apapun yang terjadi, ingat, ini bukan salahmu" kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Kyuhyun menghela sebelum ia membuka pintu itu. Nafas Kyuhyun tercekat melihat sosok lemah yang terbaring dihadapannya. Bau obat-obatan yang khas langsung menyebar di indera penciuman Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat ada Donghae disana. Donghae yang sedang duduk dan menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk.

Saat menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun, Donghae tersenyum tipis dan berdiri. Kyuhyun bisa melihat kedua mata Donghae. Tidak beda jauh dengan Kyuhyun. Bengkak dan memerah. 'Sudah berapa banyak Donghae menangis disini?'-pikir Kyuhyun.

Donghae menggapai tangan Kyuhyun dan menariknya ke arah samping tempat tidur Eunhyuk.

"Dia pasti senang melihat kedatanganmu, Kyuhyun" bisik Donghae sebelum meninggalka ruangan.

Kyuhyun duduk diam. Tangannya terkepal di atas pahanya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Bunyi elektrokardiograf itu semakin membuat pikiran Kyuhyun kacau. Ia takut. Sangat takut sampai tak sanggup berbuat apa-apa.

Dengan tangan bergetar, tangan pucat Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan yang tak kalah pucat milik Eunhyuk.

Air mata itu kembali tumpah.

"Hyung. . ." ucap Kyuhyun "Buka matamu"

Tak ada jawaban. Matanya masih tertutup rapat dan mulutnya masih terkatub. Eunhyuk masih tertidur. Tapi, bukan tidur seperti ini yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Kyuhyun ingin hyungnya segera bangun. Bangun agar semuanya bisa kembali tenang. Bangun agar Kyuhyun kembali merasakan ringan.

"Eunhyuk hyung... hiks... jangan siksa aku seperti ini... ku mohon buka matamu"

Eunhyuk tetap diam.

"Bangun... dan berbicaralah mengenai hal-hal yang menyenangkan untukku. Itu kan keahlianmu?"

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Hyukjae hyung... please... hiks" ucap Kyuhyun. " Aku janji ...ketika kau bangun, aku tidak akan mengerjaimu lagi... ketika kau bangun nanti, aku janji akan menjadi dongsaeng yang paling baik... aku janji hyung... tapi kumohon buka dulu matamu... hiks..."

"kau bukan hyung yang bodoh ...kau hyung yang terbaik... aku salah... aku yang salah... maafkan aku..."

"Hyukjae hyung..." air mata Kyuhyun tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Eunhyuk benar-benar mengabaikannya. Tidak ada sedikitpun respons dari Eunhyuk.

"Bangun! Hiks... Ku bilang , kau harus bangun hyung! Buka matamu...HYUKJAE HYUNG!" Kyuhyun menangis sambil berteriak. "harus berapa kali aku bilang, kau harus buka matamu Hyung! Kau boleh menghukumku, tapi tidak seperti ini! HYUKJAE HYUNG! hiks hiks" teriak Kyuhyun

Donghae dan Sungmin yang berada di luar ruangan segera menghambur kearah Kyuhyun. Sungmin langsung memeluk dan menenangkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk dan ia terus berteriak nama Eunhyuk.

"Tolong... kumohon... suruh Hyukjae hyung bangun, Hyung... suruh dia membuka matanya, hyung...hiks...tolong hyung... jangan seperti ini...ini sakit... sakit sekali,..."

Tak ada yang menjawab setelah itu. Ruangan itu hanya penuh dengan aliran air mata. Air mata yang sanggup mengubah gumpak luka menjadi sesuatu yang lemah. Tak ada yang tahu, apa hikmah dari semua ini. Tapi, yang Kyuhyun tahu,,, ia tak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Hyukjae.

* * *

_Sebanyak apapun air mata yang tertumpahkan, sebanyak apapun kata penyesalan yang terucap, penyesalan tak akan padam. Penyesalan akan selalu menggerogoti jiwa, dan pada akhirnya mereka akan mati bersamanya. Penyesalan dalam kenangan adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan._


End file.
